Byakuya Plays Overwatch
Byakuya Plays Overwatch is a 5-star film series inspired by Dinner With Lisa Simpson. It was created by Kazutaka Kodaka (our lord and despair savior) while he was dicking around in the middle of nowhere, drew Byakuya Togami playing Overwatch and said "oh wow i can make something out of this" and here we are now ya fekcing nubs Characters *Byakuya Togami: Insanely sexy man with too much money *Toko Fukawa: Byakuya's mentally disturbed wife *Jennifer Shope: Only here because Pixel needs more characters in this abomination. Also Junko's comrade *Junko Enoshima: Ultimate despair *Aoi "Tits McGee" Asahina: Only here to serve as fanservice for the whole fucking audience *Genodicer Syo: Toko's alter ego *Kameko: Toko's pet stinkbug *Tsumugi Shirogane: Ironic cosplayer who appears in the third act. *Demencia and the Black Hat Gang: Set to appear in the fourth act. The script Act Uno byakuya: wats dis toko: is overwatch is a good game byakuya: lol ok wow wow wow im sexi and have too much money toko: ya (byakuya runs to the basement) aoi: mmmMMMMM U CANT PASS UNLESS U STOP BEING A FECKIGN DOUCHEBAG byakuya: no *gets pocketknife* aoi: lol ok (her titties do an EXPAND) byakuya: thats hot (5 minutes later) byakuya: who the fuck is this winston (on screen): blablah overwatch blah blah play this game and buy the merch bye byakuya: fuck yeah (10 minutes later) byakuya: wowie im already level 100 wat 2 shit get rekt motherfackres toko: byakuya you've been playing this game for 2 lonf u succ at games byakuya: let me play more or im breaking up with you btw kameko needs to be fed toko: okokokokok im gonna play those elsa pregnancy flash games now wooooooooooooooooooo byakuya: (SCREMEY WEMEY) oooooooo (shope and junko come out of the shadows dressed alike) junko: byakuy what the fACJDK byakuya: who is this junko: this is jenny soapbox the lesbian shope: no not really byakuya: is she hetero: shope: no im bi byakuya: good good we'll get along great shope: oh wow junko: (despair noises) wowwowowowowowo whats tdis byakuya: its overwatch and im the fucking overwatch god bow down to me toko: i'LL BOW DOWN TO YOU YOU SEXY BEAST byakuya: i dindt ask for your input toko: mmmmmm yaok byakuya: im done with this bye guys (genocider syo stabs junko in the heart) shope: NOOOOOOOO byakuya: okay who did this genocider syo: me u sex god lord beast lord god byakuya: ok genocider syo: ahahahahaha im actually toko byakuya: i'm breaking up with you Act Dos byakuya: no toko come back toko: i knew you would change your mind baby <33333 byakuya: ok lets go to mcdonalds did u feed kameko toko: YAAAAAA (20 minutes later) byakuya: can i get a salad 10 big macs and 11 diet cokes toko: AND A HAPPY MEAL byakuya: and a happy meal woman on intercom: boy or girl toy? toko: BOTH woman: i cant do that toko: DO IT OR MY SEXY RICH HUSBAND WILL SUE woman: okokok fine that'll be 1091992838476547835289346563290345218`92345 dollars byakuya: yum yum in my tum tum toko: why do you waste this money byakuya: shut ur feckong mooth toko: you could've donated to the starving children in africa byakuya: i did a month ago toko: sure sure (the next day) kameko: stinkbug noises x10 (hey losers you're starving me to death) toko: i thought you fed him byakuya: ya kameko: EXTREME STINKBUG NOISES x400 (dies) toko: BYAKUYA WHAT THE FUCK byakuya: i s2g i fed him toko: TAKE HIM TO THE STINKBUG DOCTOR OR I'M LEAVIGN YOU byakuya: okokokok (3 minutes later) byakuya: blepblep drivin' in the car (shope pops out holding junko's corpse) shope: HEYYYYYYYYY byakuya: what the fuck jennifer shope: i snuck out,, i know a thing or two about reviving dead stinkbugs byakuya: wow ok (AT THE VET...) byakuya: can y'all revive my mentally ill wife's pet stinkbug pl0x vet: ok!! (ONE STINKBUG REVIVAL LATER...) byakuya: thank u!!! vet: npnpnpnnppnpnnp!! btw whos ur fren! byakuya: shes not for sale vet: KK BYEEEEE byakuya: lmao bye Act Tres byakuya: we're BAAACK! toko: did u revive my boi kameko like i asked byakuya: ya kameko: happy stinkbug noises x10 toko: ayayayayayayaya byakuya: will u not break up with me toko: nevah again my bbay!!!!!!! shope: i was there too toko: why shope: the vet tried to adopt me byakuya: yep. btw where are ur parents shope: they got infected with the virus byakuya: were they highkey intellectuals shope: yeah byakuya: g00d shope: they're also highkey skeptics byakuya: oh toko: was the vet a plebian byakuya: yeah she smelled like macaroni salad (tsumugi appears from the depths) tsumugi: heyyyyy byakuya: who the fuck is this toko: its tsumugi from the new incarnation of the game we're from tsumugi: im a manipulative ass but im still cool right byakuya: ya tsumugi: yuck feah shope: please remind me why im in the story toko: you were put in for filler shope: right,,, wait wat toko: yeh byakuya: toko pls toko: whet byakuya: (dressed as genji) I NEED HEALING toko: no byakuya: are you aware i cant fucking breathe in this cyborg suit toko: no (10 exasperating minutes later) byakuya: im outoutout toko: oh yeah tsumugi: why am i here again toko: weren't we gonna go to a devo concert ya fuckers byakuya: what teh FUCK did you just call me toko: a fucker byakuya: well i guess i am since the fandom hates me toko: yeah you're kind of a dick you know byakuya: i thought my dick was a dick tsumugi: please stop byakuya: why do they like this "nagito komaeda guy" so much toko: only because he's homosexual and there's tons of evidence to back it up byakuya: i hate this fandom tsumugi: you do know i'm the most underrated fucking character in dangan ronpa v3 besides miu right shope: well it's ben fun, now im gonna go back to living in the basement toko: bye byakuya: we'll see you again in the 4th act (it's everyday bro starts blaring in the background) byakuya: what the fuck is this toko: it's everyday bYAKUYA AHAHAHAHAAAAA byakuya: turn this filth off toko: sometimes when we do /im censoring this because im already uncomfortable/ i pretend you're jake paul byakuya: (throws radio out of the nearby window) thats enough of that toko: but byakuya england is my city byakuya: THIS SERIES IS SET IN FUCKING JAPAN toko: no it isnt byakuya: where the hell do you think it is you miss piggy looking gardening tool toko: jake paul hell byakuya: fuck this let's get to the fourth act Act Quatro (1 hour later) (demencia and the black hat gang appear out of nowhere) byakuya: who are these people,,, they all smell like bacon, especially the one female demencia: DID YOU JUST ASSUME MY FUCKING GENDER Category:Stuff by PixelMiette